


Давно .в Луизиане

by Madra_Rua



Category: Lackadaisy
Genre: F/M, Традиции, еврей в семье
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 18:11:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7694395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madra_Rua/pseuds/Madra_Rua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Серафина вышла замуж за Мордекая. По большой любви.<br/>Большой любви к сложностям в жизни. А поскольку больной еврей шуток не понимает .работы предстоит очень много</p><p>ряд эпизодов</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Особенности первой брачной ночи

\- …я спрашиваю, зачем?  
Мордекай провел ногтем большого пальца под остальными.  
\- Это практично. Это не противоречит здравому смыслу. Это соответствует моей биологической задаче.  
\- Твоей – чего?  
\- Я мужчина.  
\- Это тебе мама сказал? – только глубочайшее уважение и чувство самосохранения, присущее их дружбе, удерживало Виктора от того, чтобы рассмеяться в лицо этому еврею с похоронным лицом, который объявил о собственной женитьбе, как обычно предъявляют счет давним должникам.  
\- Нет. Мне достаточно собственных мозгов, чтобы прийти к такому очевидному заключению.  
Виктор махнул лапой.

\- … я спрашиваю, зачем?  
По лицу Нико гладко выбритому, текли слезы, смеяться он больше не мог.  
\- Ну… так мне не придется ему платить.  
\- Зато придется гладить его рубашки. И пиджаки. И брюки.  
\- И галстуки, - у Серафины задергался глаз, - и носки…  
\- Агаа…  
\- Не, я покажу ему, где у нас утюг – этого достаточно.  
\- А кормить? Маца, кошерная похлебка, хала?  
\- ...и где у нас плита.  
\- Сестренка, он же псих. И маньяк.  
\- Зато какой неистощимый источник веселья! Не боись, Нико. Ему у нас понравится. А денежкам за его работу понравится еще больше.

Обе стороны кое-как пережили свадьбу. Свидетели, гости, родственники, даже музыканты то и дело прикладывали к глазам платки, шарфы и рукава, промокая уголки глаз. Только покинув небольшое застолье в честь свадьбы, гости позволили себе просмеяться от души. Серафина бросала довольные сытые взгляды на подарки, часть из которых подогревала ее любопытство сильнее даже, чем чувство удовлетворения. Наконец вечер закончился, все ушли, оставив молодых одних. Серафина с жадно растопыренными пальцами бросилась к подаркам.  
\- Любезная сестрица, так не пойдет, - отвратительный старший брат поймал ее под руки, развернул и толкнул в объятия новообретенного мужа, который смущенно топтался посреди комнаты. – Ты должна сейчас мечтать о таинстве брака, о сладости первой брачной ночи, - пунцовый Мордекай мешал рассерженной Серафине доказать брату, что она вполне в состоянии совместить эти праведные чувства с ревизией материальных благ. Нико этим бессовестно воспользовался, выталкивая пару в коридор. – Не смею стоять на твоем пути к сильнейшему из удовольствий.  
Дверь захлопнулось.  
\- Да, - произнес рассеянно Мордекай. Серафина вскинула руки, прорычала ругательство на языке гаитянских мамбо и направила в спальню разъяренные широкие шаги.

Когда Мордекай соизволил объявиться, Серафина грелась уже вторым бокалом вина. Она решила, что ничего не случится, если отложить пересчет подарков на утро, а сейчас можно и другим чем заняться. Шелка пеньюара с пеной кружев стекали с нее янтарной водой, обрисовывая и подчеркивая.  
Едва увидев ее, Мордекай зажмурился. Затем раскинул лапы в стороны, растянув какую-то простыню и двинулся к ней, держа простыню перед собой.  
Неплохая простыня, подумала Серафина, такая белая с серебряной вышивкой гладью. Если его имеющаяся не устраивает, ну пусть.  
Мордекай понял, что подошел вплотную к кровати, когда ударился о нее голенью. Тогда он вдохнул, как перед прыжком, и накрыл Серафину простыней. С головой.  
\- Эй! Ты что делаешь!! – самопровозглашенная жрица вуду барахталась в полотне, пока ее новый муж дрожащими руками расстегивал рубашку.  
\- Я собираюсь исполнить свой долг.  
\- Убери эту штуку с меня!!  
\- Нет, - голос у него дрожал еще сильнее, чем руки, но воля Мордекая была крепче железа, и даже такое дело, как первая брачная ночь, для него выполнимо. – Мужчина не должен видеть женщину, даже свою жену, неприкрытой.  
\- О.  
Серафина перестала барахтаться, предвкушая.  
\- а.. каким образом ты собираешься.. это самое?  
\- Там есть специальная прорезь, - ответил он. Технические подробностей такого рода объяснять куда проще.  
Серафина подобрала простыню на себя, перебирая каждую складочку, пока пальцы не провалились в дырку.  
\- Действительно. Внизу есть прорезь.  
От взрыва ее хохота он вздрогнул, даже подскочил.  
\- Прорезь. Спе-ци-аль-ная.  
Больше Серафина ничего делать не могла. До самого рассвета, когда к ним заглянул Нико, она истерично хохотала, повторяя изредка сиплым сопрано «Про-резь».  
Нико застал сестру в ворохе смятых простынь, обессилевшую от смеха, и ее мужа, сидящего на полу у кровати, мерзнущего без рубашки.  
\- Что тут у вас…  
Несчастный Мордекай вылетел из комнаты, чуть не плача.  
\- Ой, ты не поверишь, - Серафина приподняла над собой злополучную простыню.

Нет ничего лучше для примирения, чем совместный завтрак. По дому плыли запахи горячей яичницы и только что сваренного кофе. Свежий, чистый, в отглаженной рубашке, Мордекай устроился за столом рядом с Нико.  
\- Приятного аппетита, - сказала Серафина, ставя тарелку перед братом. – Приятного аппетита, - тарелка появилась перед Мордекаем.  
Повисла тишина.  
\- Это.. что?  
\- Яичница, - невозмутимо ответила Серафина, садясь на место со своим завтраком. – Из яиц. Курицы.  
\- Да. А что это _на_ней?  
\- Видишь ли, - брат и сестра Савой не были уверены в собственной выдержке, поэтому смиренного взгляда от стола не отрывали, – наша религия проповедует, что никто не может смотреть на еду, чтобы не подвергнуться искушению чревоугодия. Даже на собственную пищу.  
\- Хм? А как же ее _есть_?  
\- А там есть прорезь. Специальная.  
Мордекай выскочил из-за стола, швырнув столовые приборы. Вилка со звоном ударилась о вазу с хлебом. Савои переглянулись с улыбкой охотников, жертва которых только –только ступила на тропу ловушек и капканов. Нового члена их дружной семьи ждал очень длинный и интересный день.

Мордекай закипал. Шерсть на нем стояла дыбом и искрилась, тем сильнее, чем больше смеялись Савои.  
Простынка С Прорезью ждала его в шкафу, перед полочками с носками, бельем и сорочками. Тряпочка с прорезью закрывала полку с обувью. Занавеской с прорезью был завешен сейф с пулеметом. Марлечка с дырочкой внутри хлебницы. И даже тряпка в уборной.  
Савои только что по полу не катались каждый раз, когда Мордекай обнаруживал очередную тряпку и в ярости выбегал, разрывая ее в клочья.

Зато на следующее утро умиротворенная Серафина снизошла до того, чтобы сделать мужу кошерный завтрак и даже сама погладила его галстук.  
Хотя это совершенно не означало, что для задумчиво-смущенного Мордекая наступило спокойное время.


	2. Блохи

Однажды Моредкай вытирал пыль в рамках генеральной уборки, на которой он настоял под предлогом, что "такое ощущение, что в этом доме вообще никогда не наводили чистоту", и наткнулся на нечто, что привело его в ужас.  
Он едва не поседел, едва удержался от крика отвращения, потому что взрослые мужчины, к тому же хладнокровные убийцы и гениальные экономисты не кричат во все горло при виде блохи.  
Но именно блоху он и обнаружил.  
Он аккуратно раздавил насекомое в тряпке, продезинфицировал все поверхности и представил паразита Серафине.  
\- Вот, посмотри.  
\- Ха! Блоха! Ты хочешь ее оставить? Послушай, но мертвая блоха - не лучший домашний питомец. Если тебе не хватает внимания, пойди позанимайся с дочерью.  
Он сжал кулаки.  
\- Это блоха! Паразит! Она переносит заразу!  
\- О как. Страшный зверь. Ты всю обойму на нее извел или половиной обошелся?  
\- АААААРРРРРРР!!!

Но Серафина была послушной женой и вняла строгому слову своего мужа.  
На следующий день Мордекай никуда не выходил из дома, потому что любящая супруга завернула его всего в полотенце, предварительно очень густо смазав керосином.


	3. Про папу и его дочку

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *использованы цитаты из "Волшебника страны Оз"

_«….Дороти решила, что следующей будет она.  
Взяв на руки Тотошку, она вскарабкалась на спину ко Льву и одной рукой крепко ухватилась за его косматую гриву…»_

Маленькая Миранда сидела на правом колене отца, аккуратно расположив сложенные локти перед книгой и изредка отбрасывала назад падавшую с плеча на страницы косичку, то правую, то левую. Она училась читать без линейки и даже не водя по строчкам пальцем, тщательно проговаривая все слова. На предложение родителей почитать ей она отказалась, не смотря на то, что книжка была толстая, а читала она еще очень медленно. Сама. Она все сможет сама.  
Мордекай помог ей перевернуть страницу. Миранда набрала воздуха.

_«…Не успела она почувствовать, что летит по воздуху, как птица, они оказались уже на земле….»_

\- Грамотные мои, идите ужинать, - Серафина заглянула в комнату, но не удержалась, чтобы наклониться и потереться носом о чистый белый лоб девочки, небрежно приобняв мужа за плечи. Миранда приложила все усилия, чтобы сделать серьезное лицо. Аккуратно она придержала вьющиеся черные волосы Серафины, чтобы не прищемить, прежде чем закрыла книгу.  
\- А после ужина мы почитаем еще? – девочка повернулась к Мордекаю.  
\- Да.

Миранда знала твердо, что следует мыть руки после посещения уборной, перед едой, а также перед тем, как взять книгу. После ужина она переоделась в пижаму, вымыла руки и снова забралась на правое колено отца.

_«…Лев снова вернулся, забрал Железного Дровосека и прыгнул в третий раз…»_

Она читала так долго, что уснула, откинувшись назад, к теплу, и Мордекай отнес ее в кроватку, дождавшись, когда девочка покрепче погрузится в сон, чтобы не разбудить.

_«…Прежде чем опять трогаться в путь, пришлось немного подождать. Прыжки отняли у Льва слишком много сил, и он переводил дух, высунув язык, и тяжело дыша, словно большая собака, гонявшаяся по двору за курами…»_

Разозлившись, Миранда сдвинула локтями к краям стола стопки бумаг.  
\- Сошлось?  
\- Нет!  
\- Не стоит злиться, от этого мозги не прояснятся.  
Мордекай смотрел в книгу, сидя в узком жестком кресле неподалеку. Настольная лампа бликовала на круглых стеклах его пенсне и очках девочки.  
\- Ты прав, да. – Миранда с рычанием нырнула в расчеты, подперев лоб под волосами рукой.  
\- Ты посчитала маржи?  
\- А?  
\- Маржи.  
\- ДА! – она обрадовано застучала костяшками счет. Он дернул уголком губ.

_«…И на этой стороне леса́ оказались дремучими и угрюмыми. После того как Лев отдохнул, путешественники зашагали дальше по дороге из жёлтого кирпича, молча и задумчиво, надеясь, что скоро эта чащоба кончится и они снова увидят яркое солнце…»_

\- Почему ты плачешь?  
Миранда вытерла глаза ладонью, но вместо слов к горлу поступил комок новых рыданий, и она с ними не справилась. Серафина обнимала ее, свернувшуюся на ее коленях, поглаживая спину дочери, растерянная и несчастная.  
\- Почему?  
\- Ее дебил муж потерял последний страх.  
\- Он обидел тебя, моя Маайан? – его лицо стало каменным.  
\- Ты же не собираешься его убивать?  
\- Нет. Если только Миранда не попросит.  
\- Не надо, - девочка поднялась, глотая последние слезы, - все хорошо будет, это я распсиховалась.  
\- Милая, - Серафина гладила ее волосы, выбившиеся из косы-корзинки вокруг головы, густые и блестящие, - у меня ни разу не появлялось даже мысли убежать от твоего отца. Хотя он тот еще подарок.  
\- Он обидел тебя? – тяжелым, как застывший цемент, голосом повторил Мордекай.  
\- Не надо, папа. Я справлюсь.  
\- Обидел.  
\- Отправь Хаима, ему пора стать мужчиной.  
\- Мама!  
\- А твоему идиоту мужу пора знать, чью дочь он по глупости своей довел до слез. Но на первый раз мы его простим, даже не покалечим, правда ведь, любимый?

_«…Лев хотел что-то ответить, но в этот момент они подошли к другому рву. Он был настолько широким, что Лев сразу понял: на сей раз ему не перепрыгнуть…»_

\- Почитай… еще.  
\- Тебе нужно больше отдыхать.  
\- Нет. Я хочу.. слушать, как ты читаешь.  
Желтая лампа бликовала на круглых стеклах его пенсне и очках Миранды. Мордекай лежал под пледом, ровно, как брусок золота. Толстые вены чудовищно выступили на его руках и лбу, а ведь в волосах еще оставались черные пряди. Он открыл глаза, светло-зеленые, почти незрячие.

\- Почитай еще.  
\- Поспи лучше. Я никуда не уйду, даже не буду выключать свет.  
\- Высплюсь в гробу! Уже скоро. Я хочу взять все, что мне осталось.  
Миранда перевернула страницу. Ему нравился Гэри Беккер, это считалось легким чтением, доступным агонизирующему мозгу. Ей нравилось быть рядом.  
Потом она дала ему снотворного в стакане воды и погасила свет.


End file.
